My Little JAG Poem
by JAGfreak
Summary: A little angry poem 2!
1. Default Chapter

Author:JAGfreak  
  
Title: My Little Poem  
Disclaimer: NOPE NOT MINE!  
  
JAG's Season Premiere I was anxious to see,  
But DPB , as always..let me down and disappointed me.  
Harm was a jerk, what'd I expect?  
Now Webb's proposal, Mac'll accept.  
DPB's evil, rotten to the core;  
As it was...as always, he left the shippers wanting more.  
Mac just wanted three lil words; Harm couldn't follow through;  
If you give up on Harm and Mac, I'll throw things and curse at you!  
The Admiral really fired Harm, I guess that he was due..  
I hope he knows what he's doing, or without Harm he's through!  
  
Mac feels very guilty, and by all means she should;  
After all Harm gave up everything and risked anything he could.  
Mac says they'll never work.that it's impossible too,  
We all know that won't go down..she's stuck to him like glue!  
Harm's fake wife is Catherine Gale,  
Is there something more there? Only time will tell.  
How Beautiful Mac was, Harm said he forgot;  
We all know that's bull crap, he was just covering cuz he was caught.  
Over all, the eppy ruined my day.  
Why did the A-hole writers have to make it end that way?  
But still, JAG's a great show and I'll continue to watch,  
They just betta take a hint and kick the Harm/Mac romance up a notch!!!  
  
Here's a recap: DPB's satan.  
Harm's a coward.  
Mac's impulsive.  
Webb got what he wanted.  
Catherine Gale got to pretend.  
JAG's new season looks like hell. 


	2. Author's response to reviews!

A/N: HEY! Lol..I was overwhelmed by the response to my poem and am so glad a lot of people feel the same way I do.(Which BTW is angry, hostile, ready to strangle DPB and his writers for their infinite stupidity.)  
  
I'll take this time to respond to the people who have reviewed me.  
  
Neenee1: Amen to that! Or they can atleast REVISE the ending a little bit..geeze!!!  
  
Wegs83184: mmmm.I know what we can do to fix this.Let's kidnap DPB and his writers and write the next episode for them!!!  
  
Ducktapedmoose: I sincerely hope so .OR * shakes fist * I want the freakin 8 years of my life back!!!! Lol.  
  
Rabbnmac: I'm scared too!!! I can't wait to watch..but YET I SOOO CAN!!! Lol..if that makes sense!  
  
WalkerTRanger: I know.Mac just didn't seem to fully appreciate the extent of his sacrifice and Harm wasn't ready to let go just yet! * sigh * you're right..last season wasn't much better..but then again CB was pregnant. I hoped with that out of the way they could finally have a relationship! That hope went right out the window with the closing credits of the season opener !!!!!!!*crosses fingers* you never know.lol.  
  
Cthestarz21: Lol..again, let's kidnap DPB and his writers and make people happy all over the world. * innocent face * ahh, come on..it's for the good of all man kind..  
  
Clalla:* throws things and curses at you* No, JK.You're entitled to your own opinion (which sucks BTW) maybe they won't get together for awhile, but they will end up together.DPB is a lot of things (boy I could start naming them right now) but he's not stupid (atleast not to that extent...well, atleast I hope not!..lol)  
  
Nighthawk5: I LOVE YOU!!! Lol. Tell me when and where to meet you, provide the Uzi's and I'm with you all the way baby!!! The new season is totally screwed, I'm glad u share my demented view. Go Aussies!!!  
  
Justafan3: This season is really messed up...atleast what I've seen so far. I feel bad for you being behind. Thanx for the review! Aussies Rule! (except Bugme..enough said) 


	3. My Little JAG Poem 2

My Little JAG Poem 2  
  
Author: JAGfreak  
  
In the eppy "Back In The Saddle", I felt JAG was back. In the Saddle perhaps? ok..this line is crap. Cmdr Imes was a fraud, a real lawyer she was not; Overturned were all the cases, atleast the cases that she'd fought. Mac visited Harm's apartment, for his help she sought; Would she have stopped by otherwise? Ha! I think not.  
  
Mac said she knew Harm was upset, and I say "Get a clue!" If I'd given up everything, and got THAT in return.I'd be mad as heck at you too! She tried to get Harm to open up, but as always.. that.he just couldn't do; She wouldn't let it go, so he then reminded her she'd said they were through. When asked if he missed it, her question he dismissed. But after her "we don't talk about you" comment, it's understandable he was pis**d!  
  
Then Catherine Gale showed up, Mac's jealousy shown through. But if she's allowed to have someone, Harm should darn well have one too!!!! Catherine is pregnant, of which Harm was not aware; When she took her coat off, it was all he could do but stare. Calm down, don't worry..The father Harm is not; Tho he doesn't seem to mind being there for the lil tot.  
  
Then, when he went to fly..Harm met a little girl named Mattie Grace; When he becomes her guardian, maybe she'll move into his place. I personally think she has a little crush, and who can really blame her? With his perfect smile and tall muscular build, Harm really is a. flamer? (lol)  
  
Petty Officer Coates was hilarious, I hope she keeps it up. She's been the only one sticking up for Harm, and without her JAG would suck.  
  
SO DPB, ..although I still really hate this season, I guess I just have to trust that you have your reasons. This eppy was better, I have to admit.. But I've still got "ALTERNATE" scripts I would like to submit. 


End file.
